A Game of truth or Dare
by MCR Lurver
Summary: All of your favorite characters come together to join in the fun game of truth or dare. What will happen when mixed personalities collide?
1. Chapter 1

(Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are sitting in a circle in Aang's tent…)

Katara: What are we all doing here?

Aang: You'll see in a minuet. We're just waiting for two more guests to arrive.

Tent flap opens… Iroh and Zuko step in

Sokka: What the hell are they doing here?!

Zuko: What the hell are you doing here?!

Aang: SHUT UP! Everyone, please take a seat.

All blink at Aang

Aang: I said, TAKE YOUR GODDAMN SEATS!!!

Everyone sits down quickly.

Aang: Now, everyone, this meeting is a friendly one. Guess what we're going to play?

Katara: Pin-the-tail-on-the-Momo?

Sokka: Kill-the-Zuko?

Zuko: (glaring at Sokka) Kill the moronic Sokka?

Aang: (with large smile) No! We're going to play truth or dare!

People's eyes go wide. Silence.

Sokka: I wanna go first! Can I go first???

Aang: Sure.

Sokka: Okay. Zuko! Truth or dare!

Zuko: Dare!

Sokka: (Without hesitation) I dare you to… kiss Katara!!!

Zuko/Katara: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sokka: You heard me. Kiss Katara.

Zuko: NO WAY!!!

Sokka: What? Are you chicken?

Zuko: No!

Sokka: Then do it!!

Zuko: Grumbles. Walks over to Katara. Grabs her and kisses her passionately. Kiss lasts long. Katara and Zuko lost in each other's eyes…

Sokka: Okay! That's enough!

Zuko and Katara don't stop.

Sokka: I said, THAT'S ENOUGH, PERVERT!

Zuko: (stopping) Okay. I was just doing what you told me to do…

Katara: giggles

Aang: Okay. Sense we go in a circle, Toph you're next.

Toph: Joy. Who will be my first victim? I know! Sokka! Truth or dare?

Sokka: Truth.

Toph: Weenie. Okay. Have you ever fallen off of a snow bank?

Sokka: Me? Never.

Katara: Somehow, I find that _very _hard to believe.

Sokka: All right. Maybe I did fall off one, or two, or ten, or twenty-five.

Toph: That's more like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang: Yay!! It's my turn now!

Everyone: groan

Aang: Okay… I pick… Sokka! Truth or dare!

Sokka: What!? Why must you people always pick me? What did I ever do to deserve this?

Katara: You were born.

Sokka (glaring at sister): What ever… Truth, I guess.

Katara: You're no fun. (Does sad face)

Aang: Are you a cross dresser???

Sokka: WTF!!! I don't do that!!!!

Katara: I beg to differ.

Sokka: Just SHUT UP!!! Okay? I can't even say anything anymore. Jeesh!!!

Aang: Ha ha! Zuko, your turn!

Zuko: Hmm… Toph! Truth or dare?!

Toph: You little… Dare!

Zuko: I dare you to… Close yourself into a rock ball, and then roll down the closest mountain.

Toph: Whatever. (Gets up and rolls down mountain)

Zuko: That was sick.

Toph: (Shoots Death Glare)

Aang: Isn't this so fun? Iroh, it's your turn!!!

Iroh: Aang! Truth or dare?!

Aang: Truth!

Iroh: Well, then… Have you ever had a crush on a girl?

Aang: (Blushing) Yeah, I guess…

Everyone: Who!!??

Aang: this girl at the Air Temple.

Sokka: (Gives Shifty Eyes)

Aang: (Still blushing) Okay, Sokka. We're back to you.

Sokka: Iroh! Truth or dare!?

Iroh: Dare.

Sokka: Hmm… Okay. I dare you to… Give up Tea for a week!!

Iroh: (Faints)

Zuko: (Slaps Iroh in face) Wake up! It wasn't that bad! Actually, I didn't think that he had it in him to come up with one that good.

Sokka: (Glares at Zuko) Are you gonna do it or not, pops?

Iroh: CHICKEN!!! CHICKEN!!!

Sokka: Whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! But school's started again, and I have so much homework to deal with!

(Tent flap opens. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee enter.)

Sokka: OMG!!! What are you doing here???!!!

Zuko: Azula!! What do you want!!

Azula: Relax, Dorko. We're not here to get you, fatzo, or the Moronic Drool-Monkey.

Aang: (whispering to Sokka) Who are they talking about???

Sokka: (sighs)

Ty Lee: Can we play!? Can we play!?

Aang: Sure! The more people, the better!!! Sokka! Your turn!!!

Sokka: Ty Lee!!! Truth or dare?!

Ty Lee: Truth!

Sokka: Hmm… Are you gay???

Everyone: WHAT?????????????????????????

Ty Lee: NO!!!!!!!!!! (Glares at Sokka)

Sokka: Okay! Jeesh!

Aang: Azula! It's your turn to ask someone!!

Azula: Mai! Truth or dare?!

Mai: (Giving Death Glare) Dare.

Azula: Brave, brave, Mai… I dare you to… Kiss my brother!

Zuko: Again!?

Azula: Yes. Go on, Mai. Are you CHICKEN???

Mai: (Grumbling sounds. Stands up. Kisses Zuko lightly.)

Everyone: Yay! But gross! Oh, well!


End file.
